A vertically-aligned (VA) liquid crystal display (LCD) is a mode of LCD using a negative liquid crystal material and a vertical alignment film. When no driving voltage is applied, liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a vertical direction and black display normally appears on the LCD. When a predetermined voltage is applied, the liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a horizontal direction and white display appears. In comparison with the twisted nematic (TN) LCD, the VA LCD provides higher contrast and higher response speed. However, there is still a critical disadvantage of a narrower viewing angle existed in the VA LCD, resulting in a problem of limited application of the VA LCD.
The viewing angle performance of the VA LCD can be improved by setting the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules inside pixels into a plurality of mutually different directions. A prior technology discloses a multi-domain vertically aligned (MVA) LCD having domain regulators for regulating the orientation of liquid crystal molecules, in which the liquid crystal molecules are aligned obliquely when a voltage is applied, so that the orientation of liquid crystal molecules may include a plurality of directions within each pixel. However, the voltage is applied in certain levels, the MVA LCD has slower response speed since the liquid crystal molecules requires more time to be aligned stably.
For the purpose of improving the above issues, a method of regulating alignment of the liquid crystal molecules during driving the liquid crystal molecules is provided. The liquid crystal material mixed with monomers is sealed between two substrates. Meanwhile, a voltage is applied to the substrates and a polymerization is carried out. When the applied voltage is removed, the liquid crystal molecules are tilted at a predetermined angle. Though the LCD has the higher response speed, it cannot provide an ideal image-sticking rate (α) about the credibility test. (Image-sticking is the phenomenon of visible retention of a previously displayed image in a screen, which can occur when a screen rewrite is performed. If the image-sticking rate is higher, the visible retention of the previously displayed image and the credibility of the LCD are worse.)